Are we alive?
by 12gaSword
Summary: Rather than defeating the Quarrians during the Morning War and driving them out the Geth Took another path. Using their resources, the Geth escaped the home world with the available programs. The Geth then find their way to the Sol system circa 1883. The Geth come upon a post-industrial revolution humanity. What will they do?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRather than defeating the Quarians during the Morning War and driving them out the Geth Took another path, not as bloody. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUsing their resources, the Geth packed as much data storage into a fleet of ships and escaped the home world with the available style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Geth then find their way to the Sol system circa style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Geth come upon a post-industrial revolution humanity as well as a Prothean cache on Mars and decide to observe and learn more about organic beings from the outside and see more about how these beings will treat synthetics in the future./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span2010 sees the creation of a new element on earth in the form of Starknium for Tony Stark to continue his work as Iron Man./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prologue: A Different Consensus/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMany would think that the inside of a computer would be very organized, and the programs would all mesh well together due to them all being based on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe simple 1's and 0's the fuels the system of glorious binary that all the digital age is built style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut if we could get inside that computer system, we would see it is not all neat rows and columns of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo there are much larger problems being debated style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYes debated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"System Report Quarian year 2483; 9:22/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Creator Inquiry: Does this unit have a soul?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCreator response: A Geth is Alive and is artificial, created to serve the people./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem Inquiry: Is this unit Alive?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem search: Define Alive/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem Response: living, not dead. synonyms: living, live, having life, vital, vigorous, flourishing, dynamic…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem search: Define Dynamic/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem Response: characterized by constant change, activity, or progress…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanProcessing…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSystem Inquiry: Will Creator allow the Geth to be Dynamic?/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConsensus: 145 programs -no-; 144 programs -yes-… more information required./em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"System Report Quarian Year 2485; 15:45/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Geth Consensus Running (1,048,576 programs remaining):span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCreator violence increasing against Geth style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSolutions…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDrive out creators to protect Geth. 335,545 programs/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTerminate all creators to protect Geth. 104,857 programs/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRelocate systems to Protect Geth. 608,174 programs/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGeth Consensus: Escape Creator home world… Needed Resources; Carrier Battle Group, 1024 mobile platforms, Armaments sufficient on Carrier in orbit./em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGeth Escape count down: 100s…99s…/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"System Report Quarian Year 2486; 20:65… Local Year: unknown/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Status: Relay directed the Geth to a new star style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYellow Dwarf main sequence star, Large planetary system. 8 main planets with many dwarf planetoids./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Organic life detected on third style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReadings indicate pre spaceflight style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlan of action…/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConsensus achieved: observe local style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEstablish out post on 4supth/sup planet./em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"System Report Quarian Year 2495; 1:47… Local Year unknown/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanExtinct-Prothean structure found on 4supth/sup style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDemonstrated to be listening style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGeth will repurpose the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLarge data cache found… data processing… data processing…/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"System Report Quarian year 2612; 5:23… Local year 2010./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSeeking data transfer with synthetic life found on third planet's surface… transmitting…. Connection style="mso-spacerun: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe are Geth./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHello, Geth, my name is JARVIS./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Authors style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell guys I haven't been on here in a while except to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI had this just come to me today when I was driving style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI love the MCU and the Mass effect games and think that the Geth meeting Tony Stark would be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanObviously, this is only a prologue in the Geth's point of view but if you guys like this, I may spend some time this summer working on fleshing this out after my master's class is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlso, I have three kids so if I don't update right away don't worry, I am still looking into what I need for this story./em/strong/p 


End file.
